1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a textile design of knit fabric (hereafter abbreviated as textile design) in order to bring out specific functions of yarn efficiently.
2. Description of the Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CF R 1.97 and 1.98
It has been known that fiber, such as natural fiber generates heat of adsorption when adsorbing moisture or steam. Also, wool and animal hair have been known as fibers in which heating value of wetting is rather high. As for an example, there is a report on heat of wetting of sheep wool, "Sheep wool: Secrets of Generating Heat When Getting Wet With Water" in page 5 of `Industrial Material and Functional Fabric` as hand out materials of an open seminar by Japan Fabric Machinery Society in Jul. 6, 1984.
While advocating said function as heat of wetting generating of synthetic fiber, the textile design of fabric disclosed in the present invention has to generate a few times as much of heat value of wetting as wool because in general, wool has not been identified as a heat of wetting generating fiber. Therefore, fiber with as much heat building-up as wool is not generally identified as a fiber possessing a heat of wetting generating function, rather, it is only now expressing this characteristic as if this function is a new function.
Synthetic fiber of the polyacrylate series has been known as one kind of synthetic fiber which generates heat by water adsorption or steam adsorption. Polyacrylate indicates polymer of acrylic acid or polymerizated ester of acrylic acid.
Therefore, from this point of view, all kinds of polyacrylate do not possess the heat of wetting generating function. Since fiber in polymer of acrylic acid soda series classified in polyacrylate has 2 to 3 times as much heat of wetting generating function as wool, said fiber can be said to possess the heat of wetting generating function.
If certain fiber has such heat of wetting generating function, it generates heat with moisture content from sweating when worn and with moisture content of steam in such a surrounded atmosphere, and therefore, the generated heat can be felt on the skin.
Yet in order to make fiber using acrylic acid soda polymer series as a base, this limitation cannot be made only to simple fiber in acrylic acid soda of polymer series because of a restriction in making fiber and polymer plans such as making polymer easy to swell with water adsorbing function and restraining the swelling function whilst leaving the water adsorbing function. Therefore, the base of fiber in the present invention is expressed as a polyacrylate series fiber with the heat of wetting generating function.
Using these kinds of fiber with the heat of wetting generating function as a heat retaining material in batting and lining has been made public in prior art such as Tokkaihei-6-294006. Basically, retaining of heat is a purpose when using these kinds of fiber in related materials of batting since these kinds of fiber comprise primarily a structure wherein the heat of wetting does not easily disperse and have an additional effect of the heat of wetting in generating heat of wetting with moisture content from sweating when worn.
Further, if the heat of wetting generating fiber is used in products such as underclothing and mufflers, with their purpose being the retaining of heat, are also worn in order to protect heat from dispersion, the additional advantages of the effects of the heat of wetting can be obtained.
Similarly, since a lining made out of the heat of wetting generating fiber is also used inside of outer clothing, the same effect as above can be expected.
After all, most fiber products with their main purpose being heat retaining within their structure or in ways of wearing are those which aim to obtain the additional effect of heat of wetting by using the heat of wetting generating fiber partly in the existing circumstances.
Generation of heat caused by the heat of wetting generating fiber with moistness is known as heat generated by adsorption wherein water being in a different state from normal free water adsorbed and fixed inside the heat of wetting generating fiber when the water immerses in the fiber. In a case of steam, condensation heat of steam is added to this.
The heating value of wetting generated by fiber of polyacrylate series with the heat of wetting generating function is about 1400 J (335 cal) per 1 g of the fiber in an atmosphere of 25.degree. C., 80% RH, which is very small value being about 5% of the heating value, 2500 J (6000 cal), which would be generated in combustion of such fiber.
This value can only be obtained under an ideal situation. It gets much less an amount with an effect of water cooling caused by lacking of moistness, by excess of moistness or with endothermic reaction of latent heat of evaporation.
Therefore, promoting the heat of wetting generating fiber becomes meaningless unless it is a fiber product which is planned with the consideration that the generation of heat will be very small.
Fiber products comprising a structure aiming at retained heat with the additional effect of generated heat of wetting by using the heat of wetting generating fiber, wherein a very small amount of generated heat of wetting with moisture of sweating can be used as effective as it can be, are such clothing products protecting from coldness which comprise a structure preventing a dispersion of heat or are worn in order to prevent dispersion of heat.
In spite of that, the dispersion of heat cannot be avoided in a case of using the heat of wetting generating fiber as outer clothing like sweaters and vests because the clothing is exposed to the open air directly.
Particularly in a case of a knit fabric, the most of additional effect of the generated heat of wetting would not appear simply with swapping a normal yarn with a yarn made out of the heat of wetting generating fiber since the structure of a knit fabric is rather rough when comparing to a woven fabric.
Therefore, as for a knit fabric for outer clothing which is exposed to the open air directly, an invention of a knit fabric structure wherein the generated heat of wetting can be added effectively when using the heat of wetting generating fiber as in using a yarn.